


Summer Thirst

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Everyone is gay for each other, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Pool Party, Rated for cussing, a/b/o dynamics, barely though - Freeform, for jaehyun, i just love jaeyong so much, jaeyong makes me soft, just jaehyun thinking wrong as always, nct at the pool, soft hours, taeyong is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Taeyong chokes on his hotdog, totally not because he was staring at Jaehyun getting out of the pool. Nope. Totally not that.Ten says otherwise.





	Summer Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with Jaeyong! Hope y'all enjoy this, it's word vomit. lol

It's so hot. Too fucking hot for Taeyong's liking. A whole— actually, he doesn't exactly know how hot it is, but he just knows it's hot enough for everyone to join in on a big pool party. Minus the excruciating heat, the day seems nice. Not one single cloud in the sky. Ah, Taeyong could get used to this, maybe.

He walks out in his trunks and a stripped tank top, a hand waving for a brief desperation for cool air. Taeyong watches as Mark is pushed into the pool by a wild Chenle. His dolphin like laugh echoes through the air, but not for long as Jisung grips his waist and backs him up until they both fall into the water. Donghyuck laughs on the sidelines, sitting at the edge of the pool with a water gun in hand. Jaemin is sat next to him, with Jeno between his legs, they're laughing as well. Taeyong can't help but coo.

The omega takes a seat on one of the shaded chairs, just enjoying the small breeze floating through the atmosphere. He jumps at a sudden interruption next to him. It's Doyoung, who is completely and utterly soaked in water. He looks towards the silver-haired friend and grimaces, "I wasn't meant to get in the pool today."

"Haha," Taeyong laughs, "come on Doyoung, it's not that bad."

"Yeah haven't been pushed in by one of the Dreamies and then attacked by water balloons and water guns. Now, once that happens, do tell me how it feels."

Taeyong just rolls his eyes, a smirk emitting on his face. Doyoung just scoffs and runs off to look for his mate. "Such a drama queen," he whispers to himself, shaking his head and giggling. Taeyong continues to scan the pool and pool deck. He finds Kun sitting in the hot tub. Taeyong doubts the water is hot, but the bubbles are on. Renjun is sat on Kun's lap, swooping his arms back and forth with the bubbles. Sicheng and Jungwoo are also in the hot tub, looking ethereal as ever.

Taeyong's focus is suddenly switched to a deep scream coming from the slide. He watches as Lucas slides down, spraying everyone with ice cold water that was in a water gun. Yuta comes along not too long after, doing the exact same thing.

Oh how dysfunctional this pack is. Taeyong just loves it.

"Hey Taeyong!" screams Johnny. He's manning the grill right now and Ten is clinging onto him like his life depended on it. Cute, Taeyong thinks. Ten has been gone for a while, so being clingy is understandable.

"Yeah, what is it?" The omega yells back.

"You want some food? You look a little lonely over there by yourself."

Taeyong laughs, "Okay okay, sure."

"Great! Now get your ass over here and tan a little in the sun! God, you're like pale as a ghost and it's weird."

Taeyong punches him when he arrives next to the grill. Johnny laughs, but immediately waves the hot spatula a little too close to Taeyong's face. Ah, the threatening anger of an Alpha at its finest. Johnny doesn't really hit him, of course he won't, besides, even if he did, Ten would kill him as well. Sometimes he thinks Ten cares more for his best friend than his own mate. #Sadlife

"Okay I'm here, in the sun, tanning all my paleness away. Now give me my food please!"

"Sure thing Taeyong, I'm certainly surprised your skin isn't burning or pealing off or whatever vampires have to deal with. Y'know, at first glance, you seem a like vamp more than a wolf-"

"Yeah okay Johnny, I have to tan a lot this summer. Just give me my hotdog." Taeyong grows slightly annoyed by the taller's comments. Taeyong may be pale but he isn't that pale, is he? No. No he isn't, so everyone should stop calling him something that depends on the color of his skin. He just rolls his eyes.

Ten grabs a plate for Taeyong and hands it to him with a freshly cooked hotdog. "Don't mind him, he's just sad he didn't get any of this last night," tells Ten, all while rubbing his hands over himself with a smirk. Johnny responds by rolling his eyes and very "discreetly" hits Ten's ass.

Though, Taeyong still saw it.

So, he turns towards the pool. Just watching as he quietly eats his hotdog in peace. That is, until Taeyong's eyes catch a particular sighting he's oh so not mad about seeing whatsoever. He takes note to himself to thank Donghyuck for insisting they buy water guns and water balloons for this pool party. Oh the sight upon him has got him choking on his hotdog. Ten coming quickly to pat his back and giving him a drink of his water. Wondering what he saw? Well, it was pretty obvious from the start.

Jung Jaehyun really is something of his own huh.

Let's start from the beginning, as in before Taeyong chokes. Anyway, Taeyong watched as Jaehyun runs around the pool shirtless with a water gun in hand. The omega practically drools over the sexy alpha, but honestly, who wouldn't?

As Jaehyun is running, Donghyuck suddenly jumps out from behind the slide and sprays Jaehyun down, the green hose at the lowest power. He tries to block his eyes and backs up, to only be pushed in by a certain Japanese man and his Canadian friend. Oh, Jaehyun really is going to get them once he's finished here. A big splash can be heard as Jaehyun takes a big fat L, his body acting as a heavy canon ball.

He comes up and shakes his head from side to side to get any water out of his face and swims to the edge. Taeyong is totally okay. Jaehyun places his hands on the edge, pulling himself up from the cool water.

Taeyong is no longer okay.

Through Taeyong's eyes, the entire scene was played in slow motion, which he is very much not mad about. As he watched Jaehyun bring himself up, big pools of water on his body rolls down his defined muscles. His arms are flexing, the sunlight making them oh so fucking wonderful. Jaehyun's eyes flash a deep dark red and that's what makes it for Taeyong. He chokes, literally.

"Woah Taeyong, are you okay?!" Johnny asks. Taeyong can hear the playfulness in his words.

"I- I'm fine, I just didn't chew enough. Yeah, that's totally what happened."

"Oh?~ Then Jaehyun wasn't the cause of this sudden outburst? Oh come on Taeyong, it's so obvious, you were practically eye raping him," the wiggle in Ten's eyebrows make he other blush.

"N-No I was not!—"

"Hey babe, I saw you choking from the pool, you okay?" Jaehyun runs over next to Taeyong, who in turn blushes even more.

It's not Taeyong's fault his mate is so fucking hot. Jesus, it's a blessing and a curse Taeyong thinks to himself. "Yeah, I'm okay, just ate too fast."

"From my perspective, you were eating pretty god damn slow Yongie~."

"I will not hesitate to hit you right now, Ten."

"Aww is Yongie mad? Don't worry, I'm sure Jaehyun will make it all better!" Ten says, patting Taeyong's fluffy silver hair.

"Come on hyung, let's go sit in the shade!" Jaehyun grabs his wrist and drags him to his previous spot on the chairs. Jaehyun sits first and sits Taeyong right on top, to which the elder whines. His clothes are wet now due to Jaehyun still being wet from the little incident before. Yet the younger just wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles into the back of his neck. It makes Taeyong's heart flutter in satisfaction. Jaehyun just makes Taeyong so fucking soft.

"You know hyung, you don't have to lie," Taeyong hears Jaehyun whisper into his neck, bringing shivers down his spine. Taeyong hums in question, tilting his head to the left to give his Hyunnie more room. (Totally not because his mating mark is just right there, pfff, totally not that.)

"I saw you looking. God Yong, the look you gave me was so fucking sexy. I can't help but be clingy. I'm pretty sure that's why my eyes flashed, I thought I was gonna lose control right there and then and claim you just like our first night together."

Taeyong is beet red at Jaehyun's words. His lanky hands find their way to Jaehyun's, slowing wrapping them. He snuggles just a little closer to the big giant fluff ball behind him. His stomach is making him feel so giddy inside, it hurts. Taeyong turns his head just enough to place a quick peck on Jaehyun's cheek, quickly rubbing the side of his head to the other's and resuming to his watch dog (or wolf?...) duties.

"I love you hyung, my Yongie."

Taeyong smiles, "I love you too, my Hyunnie."

Taeyong's heart never stops fluttering when he's with his Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, what ship should I write next? I was thinking on Markhyuck or Renkun... Idk.
> 
> Please comment, it always helps!


End file.
